1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dough rolling apparatus, and particularly to a board to be employed for rolling and cutting dough as by a manual operation so as to simplify the process of making pies, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a cloth provides an ideal surface for the rolling of pastry dough, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,767, issued Dec. 19, 1939 to E. S. Gandrud, discloses a framed pastry device which facilitates arrangement of a cloth for rolling of dough. While the aforementioned prior art device uses a substantially rectangular frame, it is also known to be advantageous to provide a circular, or disc-like, pastry board in order to facilitate cutting of rolled dough to fit a pie pan, and the like. Examples of such pastry boards are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,230,828, issued Feb. 4, 1941 to H. E. Carr, 2,650,552, issued Sept. 1, 1953 to F. T. Wood, 2,868,145, issued Jan. 13, 1959 to C. E. Brooke, and 3,166,027, issued Jan. 19, 1965 to A. Sprenzel. In addition, the latter two mentioned patents disclose arrangements intended to prevent slipping of the board relative to the surface on which the board rests. This feature has become advantageous in recent years due to the increased use of smooth-surfaced materials such as those laminated plastic products sold under the trademark "Formica" for kitchen counter tops, and the like.